


"I could kiss you right now”

by trevorisscreaming



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevorisscreaming/pseuds/trevorisscreaming
Summary: Tumblr request from a dialogue prompt list. Everyone's favorite boys go to a fair/carnival.





	"I could kiss you right now”

**Author's Note:**

> The gist was supposed to be a newly formed relationship sort of thing but I'm not sure if that came across 100%. Enjoy anyway!

“I’m not going on that,” Spot said, crossing his arms.

“Oh, come on! Please,” Race begged as he tried to pull the steadfast Spot towards the tilt a whirl.

“No. After everything you’ve eaten today if you think I’m going to climb into a metal box that spins with you, you’re insane. I like this shirt,” Spot said.

“Psh, sure. You’re scared I’m gonna be sick,” Race teased.

Spot narrowed his eyes. “What are you trying to say?”

“No, hey, you’re my best friend. If you’re scared of a carnival ride, you can tell me. I won’t judge you,” Race said, holding up his hands.

“I ain’t scared of a ride,” Spot scoffed.

“Then get on it,” Race said.

Spot shoved his way past Race to get in line. Race grinned to himself. Boys with pride were so easy. 

As they neared the ride, Race got a clearer view the action. He was trying to get an idea of which seat was the fastest. The entire thing was moving too quickly to tell, though.

“Where do you think we should sit?” Race shouted over the noise of the crowd and music.

“Right here on the grass,” Spot shouted back.

The ride slowed to a stop, and the dizzy riders clambered off at varying speeds. A younger looking kid got off and vomited onto the ground. Race doubled over laughing at the look on Spot’s face.

“We’ll be fine,” He said.

“I ain’t scared,” Spot reiterated as he marched onto the ride.

Race settled down next to him, getting as close as possible. Spot elbowed him in the ribs “accidentally.” The ride operator came by and shoved the bar down into their guts a little too aggressively.

“See, Spotty? We’re safe. Nice ‘n tight,” Race said.

“If only your big mouth was, too,” Spot grumbled. 

Before Race could reply, the ride kicked off. The buildup didn’t take long at all, and he was soon screaming and laughing as the world spun around him. Spot was dead silent, eyes and jaw clenched shut tightly while he white-knuckled the safety bar.

“It’s scarier with your eyes closed, dumbass!” Race shouted near his ear.

Begrudgingly, Spot opened his eyes. Race was glad he was looking because his face suddenly lit up. He wasn’t smiling quite yet, but he was clearly enjoying himself. Even with his brain scrambling from the speed of the ride, Race was melting.

All too soon, the ride stopped. Race’s stomach was definitely churning, but he wasn’t to the point of actually puking. The two of them stumbled off, Spot laughing with Race for once, towards the direction of the other rides.

“Don’tcha think we should try to find the others soon?” Spot asked.

“Nah, I want a couple more minutes with you,” Race said. He immediately continued over himself so Spot wouldn’t have time to react. “Why don’t we hop on something a little slower for you?”

With that, Race lead them to the ferris wheel. The line for it was virtually nonexistent, so they were able to hop right on. Spot was much more relaxed this time. They chatted quietly on their way up, both of them facing in opposite directions and taking in the view. When they reached the top and stopped, Race lifted from his seat a bit to shout at the top of his lungs.

“What are you doing?” Spot asked.

“Screaming. It’s fun,” Race said. “C’mere, try it.”

“But why?”

“Because we can. Let out all the noise inside of you!” 

“I don’t have noise inside of me,” Spot said, confused.

“Everyone does,” Race huffed. “You especially. Just get up and scream!”

Spot stood halfway with Race, the rickety seat tilting under the shift in both of their weight. The swinging through Race off balance and he tumbled into Spot. This made the swinging worse, causing them both to stumble and laugh over each other while they tried to sit back down.

“I could kiss you right now,” Race blurted out when they finally collapsed into the seat.

“Then do it,” Spot said. 

That wasn’t what he’d expected, but he didn’t have to be told twice. With the sun setting behind them and the action of the carnival blaring beneath them, Race leaned down and pressed his lips to Spot for a long moment. They parted slowly, eyes still on each other. 

“Woo!” Spot shouted suddenly with his head thrown back. Race laughed. He cheered a few more times, the sound echoing.

“Yeah,” Spot said, nodding. “I get it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or HMU @hopeful-broadwaybaby on tumblr!


End file.
